The Perfect HalfDemon : Kagome Higurashi
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Kagome, this is Inuyasha...Inuyasha...this is Kagome !" Sango chirped. "H-Hi I-Inuyasha-sempai." Kagome said. His eyes scanned her body. 'I MUST have her...' Inuyasha thought. I guess what they said is true...dogs DO chase cats...
1. Meeting the gang

**Moona: DAMMIT! MY CREATIVE BRAIN WON'T STOP!! GAH!**

**Kagome: It's okay Moona-chan…you can't stop writing SASUSAKU stories…this is InuKag right? Not SasuSaku…**

**Moona: Oh…yeah.**

**Inuyasha: Moona-baka doesn't own us…if she did…well…let's face it…Inuyasha would be stupid. -.-**

**Moona: INUYASHA!! **

**Inuyasha: Oh no…0.0**

**Rin: Enjoy ^.^!**

_**Numero Uno! (haha…my Spanish sucks…)**_

Kagome's POV

Kagome Higurashi, that's the name! I'm a Cat Demon! My hair color is jet black, my eye color changes depending on my mood, I have sharp, pointy, white teeth, and cute little black kitty ears. I have tan-pale skin. My clothing is a red and black silky kimono with pink and blue flower designs, and surprisingly I wear human shoes. I'm only a half demon…a hanyou (sp?) you people would call us. My mother was human, and my father was a dog demon. Weird thing is, is that I'm a cat demon and he was a dog demon. I guess something weird just happened. My brother, Sota, was a dog demon too, but they died in battle. My mother was killed trying to protect me in a four year old stage. I'm still kind of sad about it. I have spiritual powers, a priestess' powers. People say I'm a priestess trapped in a demon's body. Pa-_lease! Sure _I am…psh…what_ever_. I'm on my way to this old priestess named Kaede (sp?). I hate it when people shun me, kick me out of their village, and prohibit me from coming back. Totally unfair if you ask me. But…no one does ask me…I'm just a hanyou…

"Sigh…I better pick up speed." I said quietly to myself. I started running, and soon enough, I was at Kaede's place. I knocked at the wood, seeing if she was there. It would've been rude to not knock. I saw someone come out. She looked about fifty years old.

"Are you Kaede?" I asked, titling my head. She nodded, and my eyes turned pink, in happiness. I smiled so hugely, my kitty teeth were shown. Kaede gasped, knowing who I was. My mom, Midori, was a very good friend of Kaede.

"Kaede, you old hag, come back in here! We still need help here!" a male voice yelled. My eyes turned red in anger. Who could call a poor old lady a hag?!

"Ye must wait a moment." Kaede said to the man. "Come with me." Kaede said, and I nodded, my eyes still red in anger. She walked in her hut, as did I. when I walked in, I saw a brown haired blue eyed monk dressed in a purple and black robe, a brown haired brown eyed demon slayer dressed in a beautiful kimono, a orange-ish haired blue eyed fox demon dressed in a (guy) kimono, and finally a silver haired gold eyed demon that was dressed in the cloth of the fire rat. My eyes turned pink in happiness as my eyes landed on the little fox demon. He was so cute! I appeared behind the fox demon, and picked him up. I snuggled him into my chest. He was confused.

"Aw~! He's so kawaii~!" I screamed in complete adoration. He was just sooooo kawaii!

I put the little fox demon down, and suddenly the monk came over to me. I looked at him confused. My eyes turned purple in the confusion. The monk grabbed my hands, and I almost hissed.

"I've never seen such a beautiful, friendly, demon before! Would you care to bare my children?" I smiled, and shook my head in a signal for a no.

"Please?" the monk asked. I shook my head again.

"Do you speak?" he asked. What the hell?!  
"Of course I speak…and I'm a demon…I'm a _half _demon. I'm not interested in perverts…I can smell it all over you." I said as a scrunched my nose up because of the smell, my eyes turning green. His eyes widened at how beautiful my voice sounded. People always tell me it sounds like heaven.

"Please, please, please, please! You're voice is the most beautiful I've ever heard!" the monk chanted. I started growling in my kitty voice, my eyes turning red. I hissed at him.

"Damnit, I said _no. __**Don't you understand that?!" **_I asked pissed at his actions, he backed off. He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Miroku." Miroku said. My eyes turned chocolate brown, because I was calm and kind of bored. I saw the woman come up to me. She smiled and held her hand out. I took it and we shook hands.

"I'm Sango…I like you…you're cool!" Sango exclaimed. My eyes turned pink, and I smiled.

"The name's Kagome, Sango-chan!" I said smiling sweetly. She gasped and squealed.

"OMFG! OMFG! OMFG!! SHE CALLED ME SANGO-CHAN!" Sangon chanted. I laughed amused by this woman's behavior. The little fox demon ran up to me, and hugged my leg. I smiled, and squealed at how cute he was.

"I'm Shippo, Kagome-kaa-san!" Shippo yelled. I smiled, making my teeth show. He called me kaa-san! A little cat demon walked up to m e and brushed up against my leg. It was family…a cat demon.

"Oh! This is Kirara! She's my cat demon." Sango clarified.

"I'm a cat demon too!" I said. Oh the joy!

"Cool! Oh wait…who hasn't introduced their self?" Sango asked. I shrugged. A light bulb appeared above her head. (not literally!)

"Inuyasha hasn't!" Kagome said, pulling me towards the other demon. I was scared though. My eyes turned gold from fear. I started shaking. Sango stopped, and turned o me, seeing me shake.

"K-Kagome…a-are y-you okay?!" Sango asked. I was shaking violently, ears down. I'm always too scared to meet a demon. They could kill me! I looked at Inuyasha, and he was glaring at me. My eyes widened and I shook some more, if it was even possible. Sango looked at Inuyasha who was still glaring at me.

"Inuyasha! You're scaring the poor girl! You haven't even seen her entire self! She's been hiding behind everyone and you're making it worse! Kagome's timid enough!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha. He stopped glaring, and just looked boredly at us.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha…Inuyasha…this is Kagome~!" Sango said introducing us. She stepped aside, and Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw me. My eyes turned pink in embarrassment, and I started blushing. I ran and hid behind Sango as fast as I could.

"H-Hi…I-Inuyasha-sempai." I stammered. I was nervous.

"She's a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"H-Half demon I-Inuyasha-sempai. I'm a h-hanyou! P-Please d-don't s-shun me!" I said stammering again. Inuyasha's eyes widened again.

"She's a hanyou too?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded. He smiled sadly at me, probably knowing my childhood. Suddenly his eyes roamed around my body. He started smirking, and I blushed. He absent-mindedly licked his lips. I blushed again, feeling how warm my face was.

Inuyasha's POV

My eyes scanned her hanyou body. She had nice smooth legs, nice skin, pointy cat teeth, black koneko ears, and was thin. She was perfect.

I _**must **_have her.

I guess what they say is true…_dogs __**do **__chase the cats…_

**Moona: Awsome, right?!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Kagome: Awsome! Go me!**

**Rin: I loved it!**

**Sango: I'm so kawaii in this!**

**Moona: Arigato!**

**Kagome: You deserve it Moona-chan!**

**Moona: Review please! Ask questions if needed!**

**xXxKawaiiKonekoNeekoxXx **

**(xXxCuteKittyCatxXx)**


	2. Memories, Kagura, and Koga

**Moona: So many reviews! I'm over loaded on my email!**

**Here they are:**

**Littlebug21**

**Brighteyez324**

**InuyashaxKagome4evertwo**

**Deity of Anime**

**Zysexual.**

**dbzfan2004**

**nenab23**

**juusan'ya**

**twianime01**

**THAT'S IT! X3**

**Kagome: I know! I think this is your best story yet!**

**Inuyasha: Psh! Whatever!**

**Sango: Ungrateful! She wrote this story for especially for you! You should go apologize. **

**Miroku: I agree.**

**Shippo: Inu-baka!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! I'm NOT apologizing!**

**Moona: Fine…I guess this story will be a Koga x Kagome story!**

**Inuyasha: Gomen!**

**Moona: That's what I thought.**

**Kagome: You know Moona-chan doesn't own us! Enjoy~!**

**(Info on Kagome's eyes! **

**Pink – embarrassed, happy, shy**

**Blue – sad, worry**

**Green – disgust**

**Gold – scared, surprise **

**Red – angry, evil**

**Purple – confused**

**Brown – calm, bored, etc**

**Did I forget any?)**

**Chapter 2~!**

Kagome's POV

I'm kind of scared of Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are awesome! Miroku's…well…let's put it this way. P-E-R-V-E-R-T! Sango started playing with my ears, and I purred. I accidentally blurted 'Nya~!' out. I was so embarrassed! Inuyasha chuckled, Miroku smiled like a pervert, Sango squealed like a fan girl, Shippo smiled, and Kirara meowed too. I like these guys. Sango's my favorite person in this group though. Oh, and Kirara because she's a cat demon too. They asked me to be a part of their group, and I gladly said yes.

"Kagome-chan, would you like to be best friends?" Sango asked. My eyes turned pink, and I squealed. I ran up and attached myself to Sango.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sango exclaimed. When we headed out, I felt like running.

"Running or walking?" I asked.

"Running." Inuyasha answered. I nodded my head, and started running. Everyone was amazed by my speed. Even Inuyasha couldn't match it! He was behind me like everyone else. I was at the head of the group.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"Towards this hanyou named Naraku." Inuyasha stated. Naraku? That's so simple!

"Naraku? What has he done know?" I asked, my eyes turning blue. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You know where Naraku is?" Inuyasha asked for the rest of the group.

"Of course! That's so simple! I'll find him in no time! Kagura _is _my aunt. She tells me _everything._" I said, as I smirked evilly. My eyes turned red, showing I was thinking evilly.

"NANI?!" they all yelled.

"I swear, it's true!" I exclaimed, my eyes turning pink again.

"Show us where he is then." Inuyasha challenged. I smiled, and nodded. I wanted to get rid of that dirty Naraku that was holding Kagura and Kana (sp?) captive. Naraku's a dead man!

"This way!" I said turning left, into a forest. Everyone followed me right into it. I sniffed the air, making sure Naraku didn't leave. Yeah, he's there alright. I felt the wing grow stronger. Kagura! Suddenly, Kagura appeared right in front of me.

"Yo. Kagome." Kagura said.

"What's up?" I asked, my eyes turning brown in boredom. Kagura looked behind me. She looked disgusted. Was it because of my friends? My eyes turned a soft purple, indicating that I was confused.

"You people…you're here." Kagura said. She looked like she wanted to kill them. Maybe she did!

"Kagura…what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with her ruby red eyes.

"You…you are traveling with them?" Kagura asked me. I nodded my head.

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Ah…Kagome, you're too innocent. We are enemies. I serve that disgusting Naraku, and they don't. That means, because Naraku is evil, we are enemies, which makes me evil too." Kagura explained. My eyes widened, also turning blue.

"K-Kagura…y-you…you m-must b-be l-lying t-to me!" I screamed, pained by this clear fact. I was so sad…how could this happen? I don't want my friends to kill my aunt! I've lost everyone! All signs of family dead! All I have left is Kagura!

"I'm so sorry Kagome…I guess…that you won't have any family once someone kills me, or if I just die on my own. I'm so sorry." Kagura said to me, showing sorrow in her ruby red eyes. I started crying. I feel to my knees. I gripped my hair tightly with my hands, looking downwards at the ground. I sobbed, my eyes wide open. I couldn't get it to stop! The pictures ran through my mind! Father, mother, brother…Kagura. Everyone. I heard someone walk up to me…it was Sango. She was about to touch my shoulder, but I hissed at her.

"_Don't touch me." _I hissed at her. Her eyes widened, and slowly she started walking backwards. Sango fell on the ground, completely horrified of what I just did. One eye was blue, and the other red, tears staining my face, fangs bared, my ears down, and me growling, hissing, and glaring at her. I would be horrified too. Everyone saw what happened, and their eyes widened too. Inuyasha appeared right in front of me. I glared at him, and his eyes softened. Inuyasha wiped the tears I shed, but I kept crying, forming new ones. Inuyasha looked at me sadly, his eyes saying to me 'I know what you're feeling…I understand your pain.' My eyes turned fully blue, and I hugged Inuyasha. He was surprised at first, but soon hugged me back.

"Kagome…goodbye…forever. I won't stay near that Naraku's side, even if I must kill me myself." Kagura said, disappearing. I let go of Inuyasha, and I started screaming in pain, saying stuff like 'it's not fair', 'Kagura', and all that. My heart ached, my head hurt, my eyes burned from crying so much, I was hungry and thirsty, all I can really say is, is that my entire body ached. I started running away, and soon the others tried to follow, but soon lost me. I found a river, and I stopped there. I started crying more.

"What did I do to deserve this?! First my father and brother get killed in battle, my mother dies trying to save me, all my family members die, Kagura gets kidnapped by Naraku, and I get shunned _just because I'm a hanyou!_"I screamed to myself. Life couldn't get any worse could it? I saw a tree, and I climbed up, and cried harder. Soon I noticed I was alone and no one knew where I was. I started meowing like a scared, lost kitty. My left eye turned gold, and my right eye remained blue.

"Nya…nya~!" I started meowing a little louder. I saw some people running, and I thought it was Inuyasha and the others. I gasped, and jumped down in front of them. I grabbed the first person's leg that I saw. I started crying again.

"Who's that?" a voice asked. It sounded like a male. Who was that?

"I don't know." Another voice declared. I decided to look up, and saw someone that wasn't Inuyasha. It was a tan man with blue eyes and black hair. He was gorgeous! My eyes turned purple because I was wondering who this person was, then blue because it wasn't Inuyasha, then red because it _**wasn't **_Inuyasha, then green because I grabbed a person's leg and I didn't know them, then gold because I was scared that this person might kill me, and finally pink because I was embarrassed.

"U-Um…g-gomen!" I said, letting go of the person's leg.

"Did you see her eyes?! They changed colors so many times!" a male voice said. He had two different colors in his hair.

"It might be different emotions! And look! She has koneko ears!" another male voice said. He had white-yellow hair that was in a Mohawk shape.

"Hm…who are you?" the person in front asked me.

"Nya~?" I meowed, as if it was a question. My fangs were showing (in a friendly kitty way!), indicating that I was a cat.

"Your name?" he asked again.

"U-Um…Kagome! I'm Kagome Higurashi! The last one!" I said, winking at the guy, sticking my tongue out, putting my left hand on my left hip, and putting the peace sign up. The guy looked surprised by my actions. He had a tail and pointy ears. Hm…wolf demon?

"Hm…you're a cat demon right?" the man asked.

"Hai! And you're one of those cool wolf demons!" I said, pointing at his tail.

"I'm not as stupid as I look!" I said winking again. He sniffed me. I started blushing at his actions.

"You smell like Sakura blossoms, and roses…and…-sniff-…a _hanyou?_" The wolf demon asked. I blushed.

"Y-Yeah…and…" I said, trailing off. I started sniffing him, up close.

"Y-You're…a f-full d-demon…" I said, my eyes widening. My eyes turned gold in fear.

"Yea, I am." The wolf demon said smirking.

"Um…m-maybe I-I s-should look for m-my f-friends…" I said, backing up.

"N-Nice meeting y-you…?" I said, not knowing his name.

"Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe." Koga said. My eyes widened in more fear. I don't think I'm going to make it out alive!

"C-Cool…" I said, my tail finally appearing. Higurashi's have to earn their tails. I guess not running away from Koga, made me earn my tail. My tail was black and fuzzy, and it had a red ribbon around it with a bell attached to the ribbon. The ribbon was huge! Koga looked behind me, to see what the noise was. He smirked when he saw my tail.

"So…you have a tail?" Koga asked.

"N-Now I d-do!" I said smiling at Koga. I was surprised that he didn't kill me yet!

"Nani?" Koga asked confused. I sighed.

"Higurashi's must earn their tail. I guess not running away from you made me earn my tail. No one in the Higurashi clan are cat demons though. They are dog demons." I said telling the truth.

"Hm…do you have people to travel with?" Koga asked.

"Hai! I have Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha~!" I said cheerfully.

"Inuyasha? That mutt?" Koga asked. My eyes turned purple in confusion. Mutt?

"Nani?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, a silver-white haired hanyou?" Koga asked.  
"Hai, Koga-san!" I said.

What's so horrible about Inuyasha?  
_**Koga's POV**_

That mutt-face! Kagome is his traveling companion?! Ugh! I should just steal her, and claim her mine now! I can't wait to see her naked, and hear here beautiful voice screaming and moaning my name in pleasure!

~*Perverted Daydreams!*~

Ah…that'd be amazing. No one can compare to this beauty named Kagome. She has kawaii koneko ears and tail. I have an idea!

"Ne, Kagome?" I asked.

"Hai, Koga-san?" she asked, her eyes turning purple. Probably in confusion.

"Would you like to join us in going back to our home?" I asked. She seemed hesitant, probably because her companions weren't here.

"Hm…" she said, looking up, titling her head to the right side, putting her left pointing finger on her lips, thinking. She looked so kawaii. She smiled, and hugged my waist. She was just so funny!

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Do you what me to carry you?" I asked. She shook her head, smirking.

"Suit yourself. We're going right." I said. She nodded, then took off at lightning speed. Wow! She's fast! I starting running, but I couldn't catch up with her! Kagome's the perfect mate. She's fast, beautiful, smart, funny, kind, strong, and probably some more things. Finally she stopped, and looked behind her. She smiled at me, and walked up to me. I looked at her confused. Her eyes were pink, they usually were, which probably meant she was happy. She skillfully jumped on my back, and held on. I felt her breasts on my back, and I smirked.

"Onward, Koga-san! Nya~!" Kagome yelled, pointing ahead, smiling and laughing. Ah…Kagome, just wait…let's see how much fun we'll have later on. I started running.

"You're so slow! FASTER KOGA-SAN, FASTER!" she screamed. She didn't know how dirty that sounded…

"I hear music!" she shouted. Music? It sounded upbeat. We reached the place where Kagome heard music. Kagome saw people dancing and wanted to join in. They were humans, but they claimed to know Kagome. I sat down, waiting for Kagome.

"Hey! You aren't dancing?" Kagome asked.

"No. I don't like dancing." I replied.

"I'll dance with you." Kagome said. I sighed and gave in. Minus well.

"You have to stand, and I have to turn around. You hold onto my hips and I'll hold onto your neck okay? I bet you'll love dancing after this song~!" Kagome said. I did what she instructed me to do. I was confused though. How will I like dancing after this? The music started and it was very upbeat. Kagome started swaying her hips side to side, and then started grinding on me. It felt so good! I got kind of hard down there and I let some moans out. Suddenly she started dropping down and coming back up. It felt awesome! When the song was over, we started leaving.

"You liked it right~?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"A little thing called talent~!" Kagome said.

"Well, let's get going." I said, as she hopped on my back. I started running, and it wasn't long until Kagome fell asleep. We finally reached our home. Everyone greeted me. I went to my room, and put Kagome in a red bed. I had a blue one, and an extra just in case. Time for sleep I guess…

~*Next Morning*~

I woke up, because I felt a body pressed to mine. Kagome?  
"Kagome?" I asked.

"I-I h-had a n-nightmare." Kagome stammered. Aw…poor Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here." I whispered in her cat ear. Her ear twitched, and she smiled.

"Arigato, Koga-san." Kagome said to me.

"You know what might help you?" I asked her seductively, getting up.

"No…what?" Kagome asked, also getting up, propping herself on her elbow.

"A good dream." I said.

"Yeah!" Kagome said.

"Not a sleeping dream…I'm talking about something so good that it feels like a dream." I said smirking.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

I crashed my lips on hers, and she responded. I licked her bottom lip, and she let me enter her small mouth. I licked her entire mouth, sucked on her tongue, and I even licked her fangs. We fell back on the bed, and kissed each other passionately. I heard Kagome moan in the kisses. I started kissing her neck, then I started licking it. Kagome started purring. I smirked, and started sucking on her neck, leaving hickeys.

I started sliding Kagome's kimono off, and she didn't seem to mind. When I got it off, I looked at her body. It was perfect. She has amazing curves, big breasts, a nice ass, and it was just perfect. I unclipped her red and black lacey push up bra, and her breasts fell out of the bra. She had BIG boobs. They had to be D-36 or something! I started licking massaging her boobs and nipples. Kagome started moaning and purring louder. Then I finally I took off her black thong. I started kissing Kagome again, and she took off my clothing too. I got on top of Kagome and looked into her pink eyes.

"You ready, Kagome?" I asked. She nodded her head nervously. I nodded back. Suddenly, I flipped Kagome on her stomach, and I started humping her.

"Ah…KOGA-KUN! FASTER, FASTER!" Kagome screamed. I went faster, and harder. I stopped humping her, and turned her on her back, so she was facing me again.

"Kagome…you know this might hurt, right?" I asked and she nodded her head. She was a virgin, so she didn't really know what to do. I got my large private, and she started sucking on it. Then I plunged it into her private part.

"KOGA-KUN! KOGA-KUN!!" She screamed, as I started rocking back and forth, up and down. She kept screaming my name in pleasure. I started kissing her again, and she kept purring.

"What's my name Kagome?" I asked.

"K-Ko…" She started, but then I grinded into her REALLY hard.

"KOGA-KUN!" she screamed my name.

"That's right. Now what do you like?" I asked in a perverted voice. I grinded against her SUPER hard and she screamed.

"I LIKE IT WHEN KOGA-KUN FUCKS ME~!" She screamed. Oh…I LIKE that.

~*! After like 10 minutes!*~

I was dead tired, and so was Kagome. I bit Kagome's neck, symbolizing that she's mine. Take THAT Inuyasha!

What will you do now, huh?

**Moona: Awsome, right?**

**Inuyasha: NO!! KOGA HAD SEX WITH KAGOME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Moona: Because of what you said before. Don't worry guys! it's still going to be an InuKag fanfic!**

**Kagome: GOOD!**

**Koga: Aw…we had fun too.**

**Kagome: Nu-uh! I didn't!**

**Rin: Review please! X3**


	3. Vision, Captured, and the REAL Koga

**Moona: Arigato for the reviews everyone~! You know who you are~! Don't worry fans! It's not a Koga and Kagome fanfic! Just watch! Ka-**

**Kagome: Don't tell them!**

**Moona: Oh, yeah…**

**Inuyasha: Wow…Moona IS stupid**

**Moona: I am NOT stup- OMFG!! A BUTTERFLY!  
Koga: Yeah…she is.**

**Moona: Shut up! Inu-baka! Disclaimer!**

**Inuyasha: She doesn't own us!**

**Chapter 3!**

Kagome's POV

I woke up in shock today, gasping at what I saw. A vision! That was going to happen today! Well, I'm going to change that! Inuyasha and the others are still asleep. We did look for Naraku, but we camped out after awhile. I stretched put, and got up, just to find eggs under me. I gasped.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa~?!" I screamed. I was totally freaking out! Cats can't lay eggs! How did they get there?! What. the. hell?! Oh, no! What if a poor mother put them near me?! Well, I guess I'll have to protect these eggs. The first egg that I picked up was blue, with black cat faces around it. Strange. The second one was red with black with black bat (devil) wings. And lastly the third one was hot pink with black angel wings around it. They were all very warm, about ready to hatch. I poked them and they twitched.

"Nya…" I said in amazement. I looked around for something I could carry them in. I looked around, and spotted a black and blue bag stuck high in a tree. I jumped up, got it, and jumped back down. It had a long strap, so I could put it on my shoulder. Perfect! I put them in and Inuyasha had just awoken due to the noise I had made.

"Nani?" I asked. My eyes still pink from finding the strange eggs.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-Nothing!" I said, as I back up. My bag started twitching, and Inuyasha looked down at it. Shit!

"Now, what's that in the bag, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Um…" I said, backing up. When Inuyasha started following I started to run. He ran after me, I started jumping branch to branch, when suddenly the blue egg fell out.

"Oh, no!" I said. Inuyasha saw it, and I dived after it. I caught it, still falling. I closed my eyes, when suddenly everything stopped. I saw a lock, and I reached for it. When I grabbed it, the blue egg hatched.

"What's up, Kagome?" the little cat looking girl asked. I had short, messy blue hair, honey gold eyes, blue cat ears, blue cat tail, a small black shirt with a white cross on it, short black shorts, and blue cat paws and feet. (Think a girl Yoru!)

"My name is Mikoru (Yoru and Miki~!)! I'm your cat guardian chara! Yeah, you're a cat, but not a full cat like me! You were running right? Let's run faster! Character Change!" Mikoru yelled. Suddenly a blue X clip appeared in my hair, ,y eyes turned honey gold, and we were off running. I was faster!

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled, probably seeing my chara. Mikoru was so kawaii~! I stopped running, and Mikoru stopped the character change.

"Ne, Kagome…why are you running? What is that?" Inuyasha asked, putting his arms around my waist, and tickling my neck with his hot breath. I gasped, and fell of the branch. Mikoru called character change, and made me flip backwards before I hit the ground.

"U-Um…this i-"

"Mikoru, Kag-chan's guardian chara!" Mikoru said cutting in. Inuyasha looked at Mikoru.

"Hm…ne, Kagome. What's in the bag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…the others." I said truthfully, lowering my head in shame.

"What others?" Inuyasha asked. I pointed at Mikoru, and his eyes widened.

"There's more?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded my head and took of the other eggs. He almost gasped. I started walking to camp but Mikoru character changed, and we went faster. When I got there everyone was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Inuyasha screamed at everyone. They all awoke and saw Mikoru.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"My guardian chara." I said simply, my eyes pink.

"Oh." They all said.

"Let's find Naraku." Inuyasha stated. I nodded and sniffed the air, and my eyes widened. Mikoru sensed it too. My eyes turned gold and widened. I started quivering in fear.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I stiffened when I felt it coming behind me.

"N-Naraku…is…right b-behind…" I said. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw arms wrap around me.

"So, Kagome, when will you join me? We miss you." A voice said. Naraku.

"Kagome…Character Change." Mikoru whispered. The X clip appeared in my hair again, and I grew a tail. I hissed and threw Naraku's arm away from me.

"Character Transformation!" Mikoru screamed. My eyes widened. I started merging with Mikoru.

"My own heart…Unlock!" I yelled. When the transformation was done I was wearing black short shorts, the eggs were attacked to my waits, my black cat ears, a black tail, a small shirt with a white X on instead of a cross, black and blue fingerless gloves that stopped at my wrists, pointier cat teeth, and black and blue boots that went up to my knees. My eyes were gold like Mikoru's. I started hissing and growling at Naraku. Naraku smirked.

"Moona Neeko Sword!" I yelled, and suddenly, a blue and black sword appeared. It had Xs engraved into it, and on the blue handle it had Moona engraved in it. I swung the sword at Naraku, and he dodged it.

"Steal Claws!" I shouted, and claws formed on my hands, and I swung my hang, and they flew at him. They all hit. A blue and black light was forming around the lock that I got when Mikoru was born.

"Termination : Moon's Negative Heart!" I yelled. I formed my hands in a heart shape, and the power flowed through. It hit Naraku, but he did not die. After that, I felt like all my energy was gone! We undid the transformation, and I fell to my knees on the ground, and then fell. I heard my allies scream my name, but I couldn't get up. My eyes were blue, and drained from any sign of emotion. Mikoru screamed my name. The eggs were still in the bag, and at my waist. Naraku walked up to me, picked me up, and started carrying me away. Mikoru followed.

"Kagome, you're on my side now. You work for us." Naraku said. I blacked out after that.

~*When Kagome Wakes Up*~

Ugh…my head hurts like a bitch! Where am I? I looked around, and I instantly noticed where I was…Narauk's. Shit!

"Mikoru?" I asked.

"Hai?" she asked flowing towards me. My eyes turned blue, and I started crying.

"Kagome-chan?" Mikoru asked concerned. I didn't answer, but I just kept crying. Suddenly I heard the doors bust open. Then I heard screaming, and running. Suddenly someone opened the curtain. I looked in there blue eyes. He had black hair and it was in a pony tail. _Shit. _Koga. He looked at my with widened blue eyes. My eyes were still blue in sadness, but soon they turned gold in fear. _Shit! _He walked over to me, and I started backing up.

"Don't worry, little one. My name is Koga. I'll get you out of here." Koga said. _Little one? _That _bitch._ I kept backing up, and I grabbed my bag. Mikoru flew over to me.

"Kagome-chan! We need to hurry! One of the chara's will be born soon. And Naraku is coming!" Mikoru said.

"_**Shit." **_I said. I was panicking, looking for all of my stuff. My bag was there but where were my shoes?! Found them! I slid my shoes on, and started running. Koga looked dazed by my speed, but I soon bumped into Naraku. _Double shit._

"Hello, Kagome." Naraku said. My eyes turned red in anger.

"Why the _fuck _did you bring me here you out dated fucktard?" I spat, Koga right behind me.

"Is that anyway to talk to me? I could kill Kagura and Kana right now." Naraku said smirking sickly. That bitch!

"You'll pay for what you and you bitchlings have done to me." I said. The red egg hatched, and revealed a pale skinned girl with ruby red eyes and black short hair. She was wearing a red top that stopped a little passed her breasts with spikes on the ends, a red spiky skirt, red and black boots, red devil horns, and a devil tail. (Think Uatu's Devil Chara)

"What's up? I'm Amasuki! Your Devil Chara! Let's whoop Naraku's ass, Kagome!" Amasuki exclaimed. I nodded and thus, we started our transformation.

"My own heart…UNLOCK!" I screamed. I made hand signs over the lock. I grabbed Amasuki's egg, and put it inside of me. When we were done, I was glaring at Naraku. I had red eyes like Amasuki's, a had that same pointy top, the same shirt, black shoes, red and black stripped socks, red and black devil wings, a black hat with bat like wings attached to it (Amulet Devil), and I had a black and red guitar in my hands. Koga gaped, and Naraku looked surprised.

"Moon Devil!" I said, stating whom I was. Naraku then attacked me. I dodged and got ready to fight back.

"Devil's Tune!" I shouted, knocking Naraku unconscious. I stayed in the Transformation, and we ran.

"We'll never get out if we run at this speed!" Amasuki yelled, un-transforming with me.

"Character Transform!" Mikoru said. We transformed again, and we ran faster. Koga had trouble with keeping up. I grabbed his hand, and we ran. I jumped into a tree, and we then escaped. I kept running though. I was trying to find Inuyasha and the others. I bumped right into something, which made me un-transform with Mikoru.

"Ow! Shit! Was that a fucking tree?!" I screamed, my eyes turning red, and my ears dropping down in pain. I looked at Koga, whom was glaring straight. I looked where he was, and I was Inuyasha. I gasped.

"INUYASHA!!" I screamed in happiness, my eyes turning pink.

"Koga." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Mutt-face." Koga said back. My eyes turned red, and I glared at Koga. Koga saw my glare, and was surprised. Inuyasha smirked.

"I believ we were leaving, come on Kagome." Inuyasha said. My eyes turned pink again, and I waved good bye to Koga.

"Bye, Koga!" I said, running into the forest with my comrades. I was glad to be back! Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were happy too. I guess Inuyasha and Miroku were also. I have a feeling that Koga was going to come back, and something bad was going to happen.

**Naraku's POV (dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun)**

Damn that wretched girl, Kagome! She knocked me out! Next time, that Kagome and those things won't be so lucky…

**Moona: Great right?!**

**Inuyasha: Better.**

**Kagome: Awsome! Those things didn't happen!**

**Koga: Aw man!**

**Inuyasha: Get a life.**

**Sango: Really.**

**Shippo: Kaa-san! She's back!**

**Kirara: Nya~!**

**Miroku: …**

**Mikoru: Why is my name JUST like Miroku's? **

**Amasuki: Yours is really supposed to be Miki and Yoru put together. **

**Mikoru: Oh yeah…and yours is Amu, Sakura, and Suki put together!**

**Kagome: Nya~!**

**Moona: I only own the Guardian Charas! Review please! **


	4. Saving the Vunerable

**Moona:: Sorry for the long wait~! Eh… I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Mikoru:: She owns nothing.**

**Amasuki:: Only us.**

~* Kagome's POV (point of view) *~

I stared at my pink and black egg. When would it hatch? WOULD it hatch?

All the questions and suspense is killing me!

Why am I so useless, that I have to sit around and be baby sat?!

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked me. I never noticed that my eyes were blue, until she looked at me with a concerned gaze. My ears were lowered, and I could tell that my eyes weren't a pale blue or a dull blue, it was a deep, dark, midnight blue.

I looked up at her, trying to force a smile, but failing. It was utterly useless.

"I'm fine," I lied deeply, "I'm just… thinking." I got up.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, worry filled deeply into his voice.

"Let it be!" I shouted, but soon covered my mouth, "I-I'm going on a walk."

I picked up my bag and told my Guardian Characters to follow.

"Help! Help!" I heard a voice whimper and cry. My ear twitched and my eyes grew purple in confusion. I ran towards the noise, and saw a cave. I ran in and searched for the noise.

"Help us! Somebody!" a tiny little girl's voice shouted in desperation. I ran until I found the place of where the girl was screaming.

"Character Change!" Mikoru said, making me run double time. I finally rested upon a very disturbing scene.

I gasped, covering my mouth, eyes growing wide and gold, filled with tears.

"Oh my God…"

~* With the Others *~

"Kagome's been out for a awhile now," Sango said in a worried voice.

"I miss kaa-san," Shippo cried. Kirara meowed sadly in response.

"We should go search for her," Miroku suggested. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha was the first to stand.

They walked around and suddenly heard some screams.

"Help us! Somebody!" a voice screamed out to them.

"Hurry!" Sango shouted, getting onto Kirara's back and flying off. Shippo jumped on also while Miroku and Inuyasha ran.

"A cave?" Miroku mused aloud. They saw a black blur run into the cave.

"That must be Kagome!" Sango shouted, jumping off of Kirara, and running into the cave also.

"Sango!" Shippo and Miroku called after her.

Everyone else ran inside and saw a little clearing like place. They saw Kagome standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God…" she muttered.

Before them stood a Naraku and Kikyo trying to kill two little girls. One had brown hair in a small ponytail on the top of her head, brown eyes, and tan skin. The other small girl had long black hair, much like Kagome's, scared emerald green eyes, pale skin and surprisingly enough, big black cat ears.

~* Kagome's POV *~

"Oh, why hello, Kagome," Naraku hissed at me. My eyes turned a deep blood red and I glared at him.

"How dare you Naraku?" I hissed. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, I don't know," he said.

"Who is this fool?" a girl that looked exactly like me except paler, evil looked and a non half demon questioned.

"Need help?" Mikoru and Amasuki asked me. I shook my head and sprung towards Naraku in pure hatred and disgust. I aimed a fist towards him.

"I hate you! You ruined my life! It's all your fault they died!" I shouted, hitting him in the face. He looked surprised. I raised the other hand and hit in straight on the cheek.

"You're worthless and disgusting! All those lies…" I cried, "All those fake promises you made to us, how could you hurt us like this?! You killed them! And for what!? _Satisfaction?!_" I felt many unexpected presences behind me. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Koga, and two more that I don't know…

I beat Naraku down into the ground, crying, glaring and raising my right fist.

"_**HOW DARE YOU?!" **_I screamed one last time, making contact with my fist and his disgusting face. I felt someone pull me off of him.

"No! Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to get another hit in. Naraku got up and smirked at me.

"Yes, I DID kill them for the satisfaction. I wanted to see your life go into a down fall," Naraku said making my eyes grow wide and gold in fear, "I wanted to see the little wimp of a hanyou you call yourself die and squirm and struggle to survive."

My eyes widened even more. I feel to my knees.

"You're the one who stole the Shikon No Tama…" I stated. Naraku smirked and nodded to me.

"You… you're the one who destroyed my life… it was all YOU!" I shouted. Naraku smirked wider and nodded.

"I'll never forgive you," I growled, fangs growing bigger in my mouth.

"K... Ka… Kagome?" Sango stuttered out. I lowered my head. My tears were poring out and my teeth clenched.

I sprung up at him and magically, a sword appeared in my hand. I bluntly swung it at his head.

I've lost all control…

~* Sesshomaru's POV *~

This girl is completely blinded by insanity and anger. Naraku blocked her attack and managed to cut her shoulder. When she landed on the ground she wobbled a bit as if she was drinking sake. She touched her shoulder and laughed.

"It's black? Or is that red?" she mused, completely out of control, "Ha ha! How funny! What is it, do I need it?" She laughed and shrugged it off.

She jumped up again, and managed to slice Naraku's arm off. He growled.

"Until next time," he hissed. The woman and himself teleported away, making Rin and the other girl fall. The girl that was fighting got control and caught them.

"Rin!" Jaken (sp?) exclaimed, running over. Rin stared at the girl in amazement and admiration.

"Thank you so much, Miss!" Rin exclaimed, hugging the girl whom was fighting Naraku. The girl's eyes turned pink but with a tinge of purple in them.

"What's your name, Miss?" Rin asked, smiling.

"Kagome, and you?" she responded.

"Rin, Miss Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome averted her gaze to the girl with the cat ears.

"And you would be?" the Kagome girl questioned. The little girl blushed and looked away.

"Angel, M-Miss Kagome," the girl lightly replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Angel-chan," Kagome replied. The Angel girl blushed and hugged Kagome.

"Arigato," she muffled. Kagome smiled and patted the girl's head.

"You're welcome," she cooed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, the wolf and his friends exclaimed, running over.

"Are you okay?!" the woman asked. Kagome nodded and smiled, her eyes now blue.

They change?

~* Angel's POV *~

I was so happy someone like me save me and likes me. Miss Kagome seems like an older sister or mother. She's nice to me and she never once insulted me. She probably has had a rough life like me.

I hope I've finally found my new mommy…

**Moona:: Cute, right?**

**Kagome:: Yeah! And dramatic!**

**Moona:: Review! By the way… I'm Angel~!**


End file.
